


The Last Sorry

by Murasaki_Iris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, TsukkiYama Week 2020, tsukkiyamafest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murasaki_Iris/pseuds/Murasaki_Iris
Summary: 4th-
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Last Sorry

My whole body hurts. I cannot feel my fingers but I know for sure they are trembling, in fear? disappointment? I'm not sure, all I know is that they are as cold as ice.

My back hurts the most, can someone give me a pillow to lay on? My chest feels heavy - I couldn't speak well. Is it because of our whole day practice? Ehe muscle cramps - but wait, I was never inside the main players, but its fine, seeing them smile, especially him, makes me happy as well.

Seriously, my whole body is starting to get numb, I could feel a lump forming on my chest up to my throat. I want to cough. 

Why am I here again? What happened? Why am I laying down? Who are these people? Why are they gathering around? Is there a show? But they all look so worried. Have I done anything wrong? Aaaa Sorry!

Wait, I could see a light - oh is that the sun? It looks brighter than ever. It makes me want to close my eyes, Tsukki said its bad to stare at the light for too long, It might affect my eye sight, hehe the audacity.

Oh wait Tsukki, where's Tsukki?-- Gah- I cant move my arms. Wait- there's Tsukki! Why does he look so worried, Why is he staring at me? no no Im too anxious about myself. Tsukishima? why are you crying, you're making me laugh.

"Hang in there Yamaguchi! The ambulance is coming!"

Eh? What ambulance? Well I probably need those, my body hurts as heck I couldn't even wipe your tears. You look cute when you cry, Tsukki.

"T-Tsukki..." A word finally escaped on my mouth. Finally, I could talk to him-- wait, I cant see him well- my vision - he's slowly fading, my eyesight is getting blurry! No- dont take me yet- Is this my end? wait no no, everything happened so fast- Let me tell him how much I want to be with him--

"G-Gomen, Tsukki."

A loud scream was heard before the light completely tainted my vision. I can no longer feel any pain, I feel light. But I felt stupid, instead of telling him how I feel, I gave him my last sorry.


End file.
